It Is What It Is
by boringEvelyn
Summary: Embry befriends a pretty girl on a beach. Normal, right? The more Embry gets to know her, the further he is dragged into a world he didn't even know exist. Considering he's a shape-shifting Werewolf who hunts Vampire's for a living? Will he be able to stay and fight for her or will her secrets crush their chance at being together before they even begin?
1. In the Beginning

**This story is going to take a little while to progress, so just hang with me for a bit. The first two or three chapters aren't going to have much to do with Embry, but it will have character's that you know. Thanks for reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

_Love is such a tricky little thing. It can make you happy, sad, angry, or evil. It can start a war or bring a King to his knees. It can create life and end it, break up a family and pull one together. Love and Hate have such a very fine line between that they almost look the same from far away._

* * *

In the beginning of my ninth grade year, I met a guy named Jeremy. We hit it off instantly, falling so hard, so fast. A lot of people like to call that puppy love. I like to think 'it is what it is'.

Ever since then, we've been inseparable. I was happy and I liked to think he was too. We were the best of friends and had almost everything common. But as the wise man once said, all good things must come to an end.

I guess.

We're seniors in High School now and things are starting to change. I don't blame Jeremy. Things like this happen all the time. This is the big turning point for teenagers. The part of a person's life where they are starting to figure out their own personality and what they want to do.

It still sucks. And it hurts. A lot.

I put a smile on my face and try to be there for him, even when he's been pushing me away. I love my boyfriend and after four years with him, I won't give up so easily. We've been through worse. I could take this and still end up with him on the other side of everything.

I hope.

The last school bell rang finally, releasing all the kids from their prison. Considering Forks weather, everyone started running to their cars as the rain pelted down in fat droplets. I spotted Jeremy across the parking lot and ran to catch up with him before he left. He had football practice so it would be a few hours before I could talk to him.

"Jeremy!" I called out to him, holding tightly to my books so they wouldn't get wet.

I saw him glance at me before turning back to his friends to wave them off. My boots stomped into a mud puddle as I reached him, splashing his jeans with water.

He frowned, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Hey! What's up?" I chirped, trying to lighten the mood even though it was already turning sour.

"Nothing. Just headed to practice." Jeremy was really short, shifting back and forth on his heels.

I chewed on my bottom lip. "Okay, well, I was just wanting to talk a bit before you had to go. How was school?"

He shrugged and continued to stand there like a knot on a log. This was getting frustrating. I noticed he wasn't looking me in the eye.

"Jer, is everything okay?" I asked softly, just wishing he would talk to me. Hopefully, using his nickname would help him relax.

Jeremy finally looked up at me and stared. For a really long time. It was like he wanted to say something so bad, but he just couldn't. I was getting restless, figuring time would make him spill, but I hated waiting.

After a few minutes of having a stare down, I sighed and broke eye contact. "Well, are you going to Sarah's party Friday?"

If there was one place I could get him to hang out with me and talk, it would be a party. It was pretty messed up, but I didn't care at this point. I just wanted something, _anything_.

"Um, nah, I've been invited to someone else's party, but you can go to Sarah's if you want. It's just gonna be a bunch of guys getting wasted."

I frowned. He doesn't ever want to hang out anymore. And it's more than needing his space. I give him plenty of space. He's just making excuses now.

I thought of a quick plan before smiling. "Sure. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	2. A Gut Feeling

**Thank you,** _angel38380 _**and **_mm60126,_ **for liking and following my story! It's going to take another chapter or two for the story to finally move along. I just wanted to set the tone and everything. Hopefully, you'll hang with me until then. :)**

**Also, I've posted pictures on my profile as to what Ellie and Jeremy look like. Go check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

I stood off to the side with my best friend, Lauren, nursing a Mike's Hard Lemonade while watching my boyfriend move around the bonfire. I could tell Lauren was getting irritated at my lack of conversation, but I couldn't bother to give a shit at the moment. I had bigger things to worry about.

My plan had worked out smoothly, but I had pissed Jeremy off. I had a growing feeling in my gut that told me I had stepped into something I shouldn't have.

After Jeremy told me he was going to someone else's party, I figured the best person to ask about the party schedule this weekend was my best friend Lauren. The girl was the best friend anyone could ask for if you stayed on her good side, which was kind of hard to do for a lot of people. Most of the student body had labeled Lauren as the school slut a few years back. The name stuck, sadly. We had been friends way before any of that happened, so I would always stay on her good side.

But this time, something was off with Lauren. She was reluctant to tell me any information. Just like Jeremy. I had asked her if there was something wrong, but she smiled and told me everything was fine.

Everything was not fine.

I finally managed to find out who was holding the party and where it would be held at. The person holding the party wasn't weird or extremely popular, so I didn't understand why Lauren and Jeremy were trying to keep it from me. Why didn't they want me to go?

I had to hound Lauren to give me a ride. My gut kept rumbling at me that something wasn't right. I wasn't getting the big picture here. I just couldn't figure out what it was.

Tilting the bottle back against my lips, my eyes narrowed at Lauren as she huffed one last time before walking off. What the hell was her problem? She had barely said a word to me all night and I hadn't been rude to her.

Glancing around for my boyfriend, I spotted him leaving the bonfire. And guess who he was following? My chest burned with doubt and fear of what was going through my mind, but I tossed my bottle aside and hurried after them.

As I followed them, my gut clenched tightly, the feeling of something bubbling up within me overwhelming me. I had to stop for a moment to catch my breath. It felt as if I had to throw up, but without all the nasty puke. Gripping the small green crystal that hung around my neck, I took a deep breath and continued forward.

I weaved through several trucks and cars, struggling to find his red shirt again. The light was fading the further I walked away. I could barely see where I was stepping, even though I knew it was just sand.

After a moment, I heard a familiar giggle and Jeremy mumbling something. Walking up behind a little mini-van, I peeked around the corner and nearly choked on my saliva.

Jeremy had Lauren pushed up against a tree a few yards away. I couldn't really see her, but I could see her hands roaming up and down his backside. Betrayal coursed through me painfully, realizing my best friend was smooching up on my boyfriend. And he was returning the sentiments!

His head dipped to attack her neck, causing her to throw her head back with a smile. That was the last straw for me. I couldn't sit here and watch this any longer.

Anger and hatred were the strongest emotions running through me at the moment and I planned on using them to my advantage. I began walking up to them, clenching my hands at what was about to go down. Lauren saw me first, her eyes growing so wide I thought they would burst out of her skull. She tried to push him off, but it just made Jeremy huff and whine.

Once I reached them, I tapped Jeremy on the shoulder and everything else faded into nothing. I had never felt so hurt and betrayed in my life. Not even after learning my parents didn't give a shit about me or when my childhood best friend dumped me for the popular crowd. Nothing else mattered as he froze, his body slowly turning to face me. Anger coursed through me, it was like nothing I had ever felt before and as the rage kept building and building I fist my right hand and swung as hard as I could at his face.

My fist struck him in the jaw and the instant our flesh collided, I swear I saw a flash of color. I was too angry to concentrate on that, though. Jeremy's head snapped to the side, his features bunching up in pain.

Lauren started screaming obscenities at me, but I couldn't give a flying flip about her at the moment. All my attention focused on Jeremy. I opened my mouth to say something but pain exploded in my fist, suddenly.

"Holy fucking hell, that hurt!" I shouted, bending over to cradle my hand to my chest. It felt like I had punched a wall of steel instead of flesh and bones.

"Yeah! That did fucking hurt! What the hell, Ellie?!" Jeremy was truly baffled at what I had done and at that moment, the pain in my hand became a thing of the past.

"Are you serious? Did you seriously not expect me to be angry at _this_?!" I screamed, waving my good hand between them.

Jeremy glanced between me and Lauren for a moment, almost appearing confused and a little shocked.

"Uh, no, I-I expected that. I just...God," he winced, touching the side of his face tenderly. "I didn't expect that to hurt so bad."

Tears sprung in my eyes, but I refused to let them see me cry. "You're such an asshole! How could you do this to me? To us! After all these years, after everything we've been through and you just... How could you do this?!"

Jeremy shook his head, his eyes as guilty as ever. I suddenly understood why he couldn't look at me straight anymore. "Ellie, please, I can't- You wouldn't understand, okay? Just... Look, I'm sor-"

I swung once again, all my rage returning full force as he tried to apologize and tell me I didn't understand. Damn straight, I didn't understand!

"Ellie, fucking stop! Stop hitting him like that!" Lauren screamed at me.

Hearing my supposedly best friends voice, I turned on her and glared. "Fuck you, you stupid _slut_. Yeah, I said it. Now who are you gonna go cry to? Huh? _You're such a goddamn whore_!" I screamed. "I have been there- for the _both_ of you- through _everything_. I give y'all everything and this is what I get in return? Y'all can both go to hell for all I care." I finished, giving them one last glare before turning and walking away.

I had no idea where I was going. I didn't care. All I knew was that I had to get away from them. I took off into the woods, running and running until it felt like my lungs were bleeding.

After all those years and then this... The past few weeks flashed before my eyes, piecing together everything, all the signs. Yeah, this had been going on for about a month or so.

I groaned and shook my head, slowing down to a stop. I felt like I was going to puke again.

Maybe Jeremy pushing me away had somehow prepared me for this, but it wouldn't hide the results. If anything, it hurt even more that he had led me on and was going behind my back with my "best friend" this entire time.

I shook my head and sighed. I needed to stop thinking. It hurt, but I didn't- couldn't think about them right now.

As I continued to lean against the tree, time seemed to slow down. I couldn't remember how long I stood against that tree and I couldn't check what time it was because my phone was dead. So, instead of trying to find my way back to the bonfire or the highway, I slid down the side of a tree and rested for a moment.


	3. Shitty Lives

**Here's the third chapter! I already had it written, it just took me a few days to get it out. Sorry about that. **

**Thank you, **_Qwerty1231_ **and**_ luvtwilight4eva_**, for following my story! I realize that the beginning of this is kind of boring, but it's the only way that I knew how to write it without leaving a ton of information and plot out. Hopefully, it'll gain ground in the next few chapters. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Somehow, through the darkness, I found my way back to the beach. I must have been gone for several hours, because the bonfire was nothing but ashes and embers as I observed the area. No one was left, the only sign there had even been a party littered the sandbar, beer cans and red solo cups lying everywhere.

I continued down the beach, wanting to get away from that area as fast as possible. My tired legs stumbled until I hit a large piece of driftwood. Glancing back, I decided this was far enough away and sat down to rest. What had I been thinking, trying to run a fucking marathon like that?

The scene flashed before me once more and tears threatened to explode from my eyes. I had tried to think of anything else other than Jeremy and Lauren, but sitting here, looking out on the ocean brought the pain back somehow. This was obviously not a good place to sit.

The most random thought ran through my head. What would my parents think? They weren't around very often to share their opinion, but they had made it plain as day they wanted me married off and gone as soon as possible. Some parents they were...

Water touched the edge of my boot and it dawned on me that I had lost the two most important people in my life. Was it my fault? Did I do something wrong? I shook my head firmly.

No.

I had done my best. I had supported them through everything. I had been there to hold Jeremy when his Mom died. I had been there to comfort Lauren and reassure her that she wasn't what everyone said she was. I was nice, I cared, I loved them like they were family.

That obviously wasn't enough.

_Teenage love is so stupid. _One stupid night at some gay bonfire. I lost everything. It wasn't in the privacy of my home, or somewhere romantic. But at some random guys bonfire, who I didn't even know, around everyone; all of my classmates.

Ah, teenage drama.

I struggled to hold back the tears even as they fell down my face. I was so stupid. Four years of my life wasted with some boy who couldn't even give me a decent apology. Any other run-of-the-mill relationship that would last about a month or two, yeah sure, it didn't matter. But this... I'm a senior now. We had planned to get married, to buy an apartment in Seattle, and start a family after college. My whole life was planned around him.

Worst of all, it just fucking hurt. We've had our fallouts, but we always stayed strong. Now... I knew there was no going back. There was no fixing it this time.

Time continued to pass by without me. I didn't even notice. Why should I? I had nowhere to be, no one to meet. Thoughts continued to spin around in my head as I played with the wet sand beneath my hands. The beach was quiet other than the gentle swoosh as the waves washed ashore.

A large form sat next to me, suddenly. I had never been one to scare easily other than the average scary movie, but that was scary. I hadn't even heard him walk up. I turned my head to look at him, even though there wasn't much to see. It was still extremely dark outside.

I should probably be scared of this unknown person, but I wasn't. I couldn't be, I didn't have it in me at the moment. The man didn't speak, just pulled his knees up and lay his arms over them, staring out over the dark horizon. It was too dark to see, but you could tell the sun would rise in a few hours. We continued to sit next to one another, time passing by slowly as we watched the waves crash and roll. The silence wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. I wasn't too worried about it, though. I didn't feel like talking at the moment.

My tears stopped after a while, thank god. I didn't know if it was the comfort of another human being sitting next to me or my tear ducts eventually drying up, but I thanked whatever it was that made them stop. I should be embarrassed for crying in front of a stranger. What did he think of a strange girl crying her eyes out on the beach in the middle of the night? What exactly was he doing here anyway?

Water lapped at the edges of my boots. I could feel my toes wiggling around in water. Was it normal for people to sit next to a stranger in the middle of the night?

"I don't think it's that bad, considering we're both feeling pretty shitty right now."

I ducked my head in embarrassment, realizing I must have said that out loud.

"Well, what are you crying about?" I asked after a moment.

"Life; it shits on your head sometimes."

I laughed quietly and agreed. "Yeah, I hear ya."

Silence overcame us once more, so I leaned back against my hands and watched as the water continued to lap at my boots. This was so peaceful.

Neither of us spoke again, even as the sun began to rise. It was nice, to just sit with a person, not having to say anything. Very nice.

A yawn began crawling its way up my throat, so I turned to the man I had sat next to for the last few hours and smiled. His head turned in my direction and my heart skipped a beat at the look in his eyes.

"Thank you for sitting with me."

The man gave me a smile in return and nodded. "Anytime."

Nodding to him, I stood and brushed my ass off. As I turned to walk away, the man grabbed at my wrist and tugged me back gently.

"What's your name?"

"What's yours?" I countered with a grin.

He chuckled and shook his head before offering me his hand. "Embry Call."

I smiled pleasantly back at him. "Ellie Norwood."

* * *

**Please feel free to review and tell me what you think! I love hearing what you have to say about my stories, and any criticism is greatly appreciated. Thank you! **


	4. Big Families and Safety

**Thank you,**_ Dreamcatcher94**,**_** for liking, following, and reviewing! I really appreciate it. :) Hopefully, this chapter will move the story along. Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

I plopped down into the sand, grumpy. This was the second bloody week in a row I had come to First Beach. Why? That was a good question. Since I am a senior, I get out early at noon. That leaves me plenty of time to think. You know what you get when you think?

The first day I came down after school, it was because just thinking of anything to do with Jeremy hurt too much and I had to preoccupy myself. Television and cleaning tended to get rather boring after a while. I could easily tune it out and there was only so much to clean since I was the only one living in the house. At least, it seemed that way.

The fifth and sixth day, I began to feel incredibly lonely. The house was way too quiet. I usually spent my time with Jeremy or Lauren, but now that they were both out of my life I had no one. Not even my parents and I didn't feel up to hanging out with anyone from school. All they wanted to talk about was why me and Jeremy broke up, how my best friend Lauren was going behind my back the whole time, or that I apparently "beat the shit" out of my boyfriend. What the fuck was wrong with these people? Did they have no decency or consideration for other people's feelings? I guess not.

By the eleventh day, my chest began to hurt. It started out as a dull ache. As if I had a hole that needed to be filled. Funny, because everything that used to be there was gone. It turned into an ache I was desperately trying to claw out.

But it wasn't what was no longer there. It was something else.

True, I missed my best friend and my boyfriend, but I didn't want them back. They could be on Pluto for all I cared. Lauren had tried to text and call, but that got old pretty fast. So I turned my phone off. It hasn't been on since. There was no reason for it to be on. I didn't want to talk to anyone, not even my parents. Not that they cared to talk to me in the first place.

So, I've been stuck running to the beach every afternoon with a desperate need for... something. I still haven't figured out what it is.

The man who joined me all those nights ago has passed through my thoughts now and then, though he's passing through more often. Why is that? He wasn't anyone special to me. I had never met him before that night. We barely even spoke to one another. So why did I keep thinking about him?

I groaned and flopped back against the sand in frustration._ What the fuck is wrong with me?_

A voice cleared somewhere behind me. "Feeling frustrated today?"

I jumped and turned around to face that familiar voice. My eyes roamed up and down his sun-kissed body, causing something deep inside to take a breath and relax. _What the hell?_

I didn't get a good look at him last time we met, so I tried to take everything in this time. One thing I noticed about him right off the bat; he did not look like a little boy. At all. This motherfucker was huge, stacked to the T and built like a bull.

What the fuck was this dude eating?

He had a buzz-cut, chocolate-colored hair with dark skin. He looked native. I glanced down at his bare chest, licking my lips as my feminine nature started to make itself known. I beat it down and moved on to his ripped up cargo shorts, no shoes.

I shifted nervously, totally just remembering that he asked me a question. It didn't seem to bother him, because he was checking me out just as much as I was him. I felt a little embarrassed because I didn't look that great, considering I didn't care enough to do anything with myself these days.

We sat there staring at each other for another moment before it become too awkward for me. "Yeah, I suppose. You feeling grumpy too?"

Embry's eyes widen at my question. I narrowed my eyes in curiosity. Did he know something I didn't? _Hm..._

"Just another bad day, I guess. How have you been?" Embry asked casually, moving closer to sit next to me.

I wanted to laugh at his small talk, as if we actually knew each other. Still, I played along, desperate for a little conversation. For some reason, it felt like I'd rather just converse with _him_.

Shrugging, I spoke up. "I've been better. And you?"

Embry's lips spread into a tiny grin. "I'm better now."

I felt my face get hot at his hint. _What the fuck?!_

"Um, that's good. I'm glad." I commented back, awkwardly, trying to smile.

He nodded and continued to stare at me intently. It was starting to make me nervous. What the hell was he looking so hard at? I glanced to the side discreetly, just in case it wasn't me.

I turned back to see him scratching the back of his head. He looked nervous. I should probably cut him some slack. It's so hard to make new friends now-a-days. I could use a new friend, anyway. Clearing my throat, I began to ask him a question only for us to start talking at the same time.

We both laughed afterwards, and then proceeded to speak again. At the same time.

"Shit, I'm sorry... You go first." Embry chuckled, waving me on.

I smiled. "I was gonna ask if you come here often?"

Embry glanced around and wobbled back and forth. "Yeah, sorta. I like to check it out every now and then. What about you?"

He looked so goofy!

"Well, lately, everyday. I get pretty bored at the house," I finished quickly, trying not to sound so weird. Who comes to the beach everyday by themselves?

Embry nodded with a small smile. "I wish my life got boring. I have a big family, if that's what you wanna call it. There's always a job to do and I never have any privacy. It sucks."

I frowned down at my hands. "What? That's crazy. I would give anything to have a big family surrounding me all the time."

"What do you mean?" Embry questioned curiously. "If you don't mind me asking."

I blushed in embarrassment. I hated explaining my living arrangements because everyone always thought it was the coolest thing in the world, but it wasn't. It was incredibly lonely. "Um, well, my parents don't have any siblings and I'm an only child. Sort of, it's complicated," I waved my hands around frantically. That part confused everyone, so I would just leave that out. "Plus, my parents are always away on business trips and stuff, so it's just me at the house."

Embry looked down at me, frowning. "Oh, wow. That's not very safe. That sounds pretty lonely, too. Even though my family annoys the shit out of me, I honestly don't know what I would do if they weren't around."

An eyebrow lifted at his words. _That's not very safe? Who says that?_

I laughed quietly. "Safety isn't a problem in my house."

Mocha colored eyes looked down at me, expecting me to elaborate. Sorry, but I wasn't about to go down that road. I shook my head and gave the simplest answer I could. "My parents are freaky about things being locked and stuff."

Embry hummed and turned back the ocean. After a moment of silence, he jumped and turned to look at me. "Hey, you wanna go cliff-diving?"

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think of their conversation! Do you like the character I've created? Would you like a chapter in Embry's POV? **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Cliff Diving

**Thank you, **_XOXMaximumcullenXOX_**, for following and reviewing! The story is finally moving along. Thank goodness.**

**Also, I want to apologize for not updating sooner. I recently returned from Jones soccer camp. Things are about to become very hectic for me since I'm starting my first semester of college in August. I am now a JCJC Soccer Lady Bobcat!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

It just occurred to me as I inched closer to the edge of the cliff that I was doing this with a total stranger. Was that weird? I didn't even know this guy. But hey, this is what being bored and hurt does to you.

Makes you do stupid things like jumping off a cliff from the highest point.

I looked over to Embry in terror. "I don't think this is a good idea!"

Wind billowed around us, throwing my hair around wildly. We were at least eight or nine stories high.

Embry laughed and grabbed my hand, tugging me closer to him. "It'll be okay, I do this all the time."

For a moment, I considered that he could be lying to me, but he seemed pretty at ease. Too at ease. What the fuck was wrong with him?

I looked down and winced, cringing back. I really didn't want to do this. What the hell had I been thinking? Doing dangerous, crazy things with random strangers wasn't going to help me get over Jeremy. Or would it?

_Hm..._

Just thinking of Jeremy made me angry. He had never wanted to jump. It didn't matter the height. And I wanted to. Maybe not from the highest fucking cliff, but I did want to jump. He could be such a chicken-shit.

I tightened my hand around Embry's and took a step back. Embry's eyebrows shot up, but he scooted back as well. "You ready?"

I grinned up at him and lurched forward, sending myself over the edge and hurling towards the water below. A scream curled up my throat as I dropped. There was no slow-motion or any of that shit you see on TV.

Wind pushed and pulled, spinning me in mid-air. Fear overwhelmed me as I realised it was going to hurt when I hit the water. I was spinning too fast to control my landing and the only thing running through my mind was that I would most likely break a bone with how fast I was falling.

Half-way down, I felt Embry grab me, yanking me into his chest. My head tucked under his chin and our legs tangled. My eyes shut tightly and took a deep breath just in time for us to hit the water. Embry took the brunt of the fall by twisting our entwined bodies at the last minute.

His huge body locked around my own until we were back at the surface, coughing up water. I flailed for a minute, giggling hysterically.

"Oh my fucking-Holy shit!" I screamed, grinning up at him.

_What a rush! That felt amazing!_

Embry laughed with me, trying to keep us afloat as the waves rolled wildly around us.

"Did you like that?"

"Yes! No! I dunno," I laughed. "It was awesome at first, but then I realised I couldn't stop spinning. I thought I was going to break something! I'm glad you grabbed me when you did."

Embry smirked, puffing up like some caveman who just got a piece of chocolate for his hard work. I giggled and splashed him before taking off for the shore. I was too exhausted to keep myself above the waves, so Embry ended up dragging me through the water halfway back. I seriously needed to start working out again.

We crawled up the sand bar, safely away from the water before dropping sluggishly near the driftwood I sat on everyday. Embry was fine within five seconds, but it took me a minute to catch my breath. He must do a lot of cardio. Weirdo.

"I don't think the swim back was worth the jump." I breathed, turning my head to look at Embry laying beside me. He started laughing and looked over at me.

"You didn't even swim half-way! I had to carry your ass back!"

I giggled and shrugged. "That's what men are made for." Embry gave me a shit-eating grin. It made me wonder, _What is he thinking?_

Our laughter died down after a moment. I was content watching the clouds move across the sky and the sun hide behind the water. I almost forgot the pain I've been in the last few weeks.

"So, what's the real reason you've been visiting the beach so often?"

There's that pain I was missing.

I had no idea what to say. Should I be honest? Could I confide in my new-found friend? Would he even want to listen? Some guys don't like hearing about all that shit. When I didn't answer, Embry turned to look at me. "I can tell it's more than you being bored, but if you don't want to tell me it's fine. I don't want to get all up in your business."

I looked over at him for a moment, studying his eyes. They were a soft brown with little fleck of green, gentle and sweet. Maybe he did want to know the truth. Maybe he wanted to listen.

I shrugged finally, looking back up to the cloudy sky. It was starting to turn a pink-orange color.

"It's just... I broke up with my boyfriend a few weeks ago. I caught him cheating. It's no big deal, you probably don't even wanna hear all my shit, anyway." I tried laughing it off, trying to fight back the emotions that kept trying to overwhelm me since that night. I hadn't cried since. I tried not to think about it, but I had no one to spill my guts to. It hurt, keeping it all bottled up.

"Is that why you were crying that night?" Embry questioned softly, rolling over to face me. I had a feeling he did want to listen and was giving me his full attention. It was really nice, considering Lauren never dwelled on my problems very long.

I nodded, blinking back my tears quickly. God, why did it have to hurt so much? He was a jerk! I shouldn't cry over jerks!

"Would it help if I told you my girlfriend cheated on me a few months ago, too?"

I gasped and turned to him. "Seriously? What is wrong with people these days?"

Embry chuckled and shrugged, sticking his finger in the sand. "I wish I knew. Have you ever had someone try to tell you something without saying anything at all?"

I sighed, lowering my eyes to watch his hands. "Yeah. I wish I would have understood then... I'd like to think it would have made things a little easier."

"No," Embry gritted out. "It wouldn't make it any easier."

I frowned, glancing over his face. He seemed pretty angry. That was when I noticed his hands were shaking. My comforting nature kicked in and I reached forward, gripping his fingers between my own. His hands were rough and feverish, his dark skin standing out against my olive skin. His grip was gentle, though. As if I were breakable.

"What happened?" I asked quietly, laying my head on my arm.

Embry glanced up at me before returning to play with the sand. "I found her in bed with him. In my bed."

My eyes teared up, my heart reaching out to him. If I had found Lauren and Jeremy like that, I don't know what I would have done.

"Embry..." I whispered, not knowing what to say to that.

He shook his head and looked away. "I think she wanted me to find her. So she didn't have to tell me the truth. Otherwise, I wouldn't have given up. I almost feel grateful." He laughed sadly.

I sighed and ran my thumb over the back of his hand. "How long were you together?"

"About a year and a half, technically. I loved her, but she didn't feel the same. At least, I realize that now. She was in love with a guy who already had a girl. What about you?"

"We were together for four years." I whispered sadly, tears running down my cheeks. I wish it didn't hurt so much to talk about. Why did it have to be this way?

"I'm so sorry, Ellie." Embry murmured, turning his hand over to hold mine now.

I shook my head and groaned, rubbing the tears off my face. "I hate them so fucking much. I wish I had never met him."

"What happened?"

Tears continued to run down my face, even as I scrubbed at my face so I gave up and sniffed. I hated having a runny nose. It was so gross.

"My best friend was going behind my back with my boyfriend. I saw them making out at a party I wasn't suppose to be at. I should have known something was up when they tried to hide it from me."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah," I laughed. "I got him good. I should've hit that bitch, too."

Embry's eyes crinkled in confusion and a bit of amusement. "Wait, you punched him?"

I blushed in embarrassment. "Well, yeah, I certainly had every right to. I wasn't about to fight a girl for a guy who just cheated on me, though. There's no point in that."

"Yeah, that would be pretty dumb. That's pretty awesome that you punched him, though! I bet you gave it to him good." Embry joked, poking my jelly like arms.

"Hey! Swimming is really exhausting! Plus, I had just jumped off a cliff!"

"Pshh, whatever. I bet you couldn't even put a dent in jello."

I threw my head back and laughed, shoving at his shoulder as I did. I felt that familiar overwhelming feeling that I got when I was mad, but this time was different. It was a fulfilling emotion, spreading throughout my body engulfing me in warmth.

Over the past two weeks, I had switched between sadness, anger, and loneliness. It was starting to become a routine when I became angry that I felt overwhelmed and sick to my stomach, but not enough to puke. The feeling curled round and round in my chest until I calmed down. The memory of my punching Jeremy and seeing that flash scared me, but it was all I could think about sometimes. It was starting to worry me, but I had no one to talk to about it that wouldn't think I was insane.

Actually, I had no one to talk to, period. My choice, I guess, but now I have Embry.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
